Numerous efforts are being made in this country and abroad by many different teams and groups to automate cervical cytology. It would be helpful for leaders and members of these various teams to be able to discuss their progress and their systems with each other on a highly professional but somewhat informal level. It is the purpose of the proposed Conference to permit this kind of discussion, based on papers submitted by the conferees, who will be a selected and invited group of specialists. Both American and foreign specialists in automated cytology will contribute their knowledge and thinking to the conference. By this method we hope to achieve open scientific exchange on the current state of automated cytology of the female reproductive tract and on the current biologic problems involved.